Forever and Ever, Amen
by MaverickLover2
Summary: Bret, Bart and Dandy Jim travel to Laredo to buy some horses. What happens when they go to Mexico for a few days.
1. High Noon

Forever and Ever, Amen

Chapter 1 – High Noon

They could hear Lucien howling in pain all the way from the other barn, and Bret and Bart Maverick took off running. By the time they got to their foreman they discovered the reason for the howling . . . his foot had caught in the stirrup as he tried to dismount and the horse had panicked, breaking Lucien's leg.

Bret already had a horse saddled and he jumped on board, heading straight for Little Bend and Doctor Simon Petry's office. Bart and two of the other hands carried Lucien into the foreman's house and laid him carefully on the bed. All they could do now was sit and wait.

"Guess you're not goin' with us to Laredo to fetch the horses," Bart murmured glumly.

"Sorry, boss," Lucien winced painfully.

"It ain't your fault, Lucien," the boss pronounced. "I just don't know where we're gonna get a last minute replacement."

"What about Jim?"

"Oh, God, no, Bret would never go for that."

"He will if he wants those horses bad enough."

Bret and Bart were former gamblers who had successfully started a cross-breeding horse ranch outside of Little Bend, their hometown. Lucien had begun as one of the hands and, through hard work and perseverance, worked his way up to the position of foreman. And Jim was a friend of Bart's who had taken a position working for them at the ranch.

There had been long-standing animosity between Bret and Jim. If it hadn't been that Jim could provide a service that the ranch needed, Bret would never have agreed to hire him. But Jim had done an excellent job and lived on the property, although he owned his own home, having bought the land from the brothers.

There were some Mustang horses for sale in Laredo, and Bret had arranged to buy them. Unfortunately, there had been a silver strike in Sabinas Hidalgo, and Bret feared if they took one of the hired cowboys with them, they would be deserted as soon as they got to the border in favor of the silver strike. That's why Lucien was going with them; he would never run off to mine silver.

The only other person they could be assured wouldn't desert them for a quick grab at silver would be Jim. Jim and Bart had tried gold mining in their younger years and had almost gotten hung for it. No, if Jim started out with them, he'd finish the job. The only question was, would he start out with them.

By the time Bret returned with the doctor, Bart had turned it over several times in his mind, and he'd come to the conclusion that Lucien was correct, if Bret wanted those horses bad enough, he'd ask Jim to go.

Bart had purchased some Criollo horses several years back and had great success in cross-breeding them with Arabians. Now Bret wanted to try the same thing with the Mustangs. But he had to get to Laredo to pick them up.

While Simon set Lucien's leg, Bret and Bart discussed the matter. "Whatta we gonna do?" Bret pleaded.

"You know there's only one thing we can do."

"Oh God, shoot me. Please shoot me."

"You know I can't do that, Bret. It's real simple – do you want the Mustangs or not?"

"Yes, but . . . "

Bart interrupted. "Ain't no but's about it. If you want the horses, you ask him to go."

"What if he says no?"

"You better pray he don't."

So the two men walked up to Dandy James Buckley's house to ask him to go to Laredo with them. They found James in the backyard grooming the ponies, Molly and Thomas, while his two baby goats frolicked in the grass. Hannah, James housekeeper, was sitting in a chair in the yard watching everything. She jumped up as soon as she saw Bret and Bart approaching. "We've got a pot of coffee on the stove. Would you like a cup, gentlemen?"

"Sure, Hannah," Bart answered.

"Yes, ma'am," Bret responded.

"Alright, what do you two want? You must want something." James said it with a laughing tone in his voice, but his words weren't kidding.

"Yes, we do. Did you hear all the howling about an hour ago?" Bart asked.

"I did, old boy, but I thought maybe Bret was gelding you so there wouldn't be any more little Mavericks."

"Very funny, Buckley," Bret snapped back.

"No sense of humor," James whispered an aside to Bart

When there was no response from Bret, Bart filled Jim in. "Lucien's leg got broken."

"Oh? . . . OH!"

"We were set to leave tomorrow."

"Yes, that is a shame. What are you going to do about it?"

Once again Bart had to respond. "There's only one other man we'd trust to go with us."

"I see and . . . oh no. I'm not going on a horse drive."

"Jim . . . you're the only one we can trust."

James pointed an outstretched finger at Bret. "And that one hasn't said a word yet."

James was right. Bret hadn't made a sound. Bart dug his elbow into his brother's side and Bret let loose with a grunt. "Uh, would you go with us to Laredo?"

James stood with his right elbow propped up on his left arm and rubbed his chin. "What's in it for me?"

"Our undying loyalty?" Bart asked.

"And?"

"We promise to stop at least four times on the way down there and play cards."

"And"

"We'll buy you a whole new set of horse wranglin' clothes in Laredo so you don't have to wear yours and ruin them on the way back."

"And?"

"We'll spend a night in Mexico before we pick up the horses,"

"Bart, I'm gonna have all that money on me," Bret protested.

"We'll look at the horses before we cross the border, and you can pay for them then."

"But . . . but . . . "

Bart turned to his brother in exasperation. "Oh, heavens, do you trust the man or not?"

"Well, yeah."

"And?"

"That's it, Jim, that's as far as I go." Bart waited for his answer.

"Alright, old man. I've been known to be a fool before, but I'll go with you. But your brother has to do more than grunt at me."

"Agreed."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"I can't possibly be ready before noon."

"Alright, noon it is. We'll provide you with a saddle horse."

"High noon at your house?"

Bart nodded his head. "Tell Hannah we'll send Lily Mae up to stay with her while you're gone."

"Oh, good idea."

"High noon."

"Yes, certainly."


	2. Some Boys Never Learn

Chapter 2 – Some Boys Never Learn

Breakfast had long since passed and lunch was rapidly approaching, and still there'd been no sight of Jim Buckley. Bret and Bart were saddled and ready to begin the trip to Laredo, and the third member of the group hadn't shown his face anywhere around the front door of Bart's house, the agreed upon meeting place.

Bret sighed for the third straight time, and Bart had heard enough of it. "If you're that frustrated that Jim's not here yet, go get him yourself."

"Good idea. I think I will."

Without saying another word, Bret swung up on his horse and headed for Jim's house. That was actually an improvement over the old days when Bret would have teased and harassed Bart until he went to get Jim. Or not taken Buckley at all. There were several ways to get to Case de Buckley from Bart's house, and it was obvious the two men had taken different routes since Jim arrived shortly after Bret left.

"Where've you been?" Bart asked. "You were supposed to be here at noon."

"I beg to differ with you, old man. You said High Noon."

"What difference is there? Noon is noon."

"Ah, no. There is a difference between noon and high noon."

"Alright, you tell me what it is." Bart waited for an explanation, knowing there wasn't going to be one. Jim 's hide was saved by Bret's arrival.

"Where the hell were you, Buckley? And what part of twelve o'clock did you not understand?"

"Children, children. Could we at least get out of the yard before we start tearing each other apart?" Bart tried to be as diplomatic as possible, given the circumstances. There were several things he hoped to see happen on this journey. One was an overabundance of the Mustang mares. If there were, Bart could use them in an experimental breeding program . . . another of his oldest daughter Maudie's ideas. She was the one that had steered the Criollo/Arabian program in a different direction. This time she wanted to try a Mustang mare with a Criollo/Arabian stallion. But Bart made it clear that would happen only if there were Mustang mares that Bret had no intention of using.

And he wanted to see his brother's cross-breeding program successful. Bret had done a lot of research before he'd found exactly the right horse to try breeding with the Arabians, and then a lot of searching to obtain the Mustang's at the right price. Now it would take time and patience to see if his genetic experiment worked out as well as Maudie and her father's had. These were no ordinary mustangs. They were the product of a long breeding program of their own, that took the horses with the most extended endurance and bred them to each other to develop that endurance even further.

Then, of course, he wanted to enjoy the trip down to Laredo. It had been a long, long time since Bret and Bart had gone anywhere together, and even longer since the three of them were out gambling. It seemed like another lifetime. It had been, in a way. Dandy had an almost-grown son, and Bart had six that ranged from three to thirteen. Bret had three that were closer together in age, from nine to five. They'd turned into older and wiser family men, but playing poker was still their first love, and on this trip to Laredo they were going to do some of that. Bart was hoping there would be enough poker to keep them in a good mood for most of the trip.

The three men rode all the way to San Saba that day and decided to spend the night in a hotel there. Bart was glad to hear that; he was afraid Dandy would start pitching a fit about sleeping on the ground, and there was going to be enough of that on the way back. Bret and Bart shared a room like they did in their younger days, and Jim took a room of his own. Each man ordered a bath and, when that was done, changed into clean clothes and went to have supper.

Their meal finished, they set out to find a saloon in this small town. Much to their amazement they found exactly that, with four different poker games going. Each found a game to his liking and sat down to play some serious poker.

Bret played until almost midnight, then gathered his winnings and reminded Bart they had to get up early. Both men tried to get Dandy to stop playing, but Jim was on a winning streak and wouldn't quit. "Just remember, Jim, five o'clock comes awful early when you're up all night," Bart reminded him.

Jim waved them off. "I'll be all right. You little boys hurry off to bed."

Bret just shook his head. "He'll learn the hard way," Bart commented.

And, just as Bart predicted, Dandy Jim moaned and groaned the next day.


	3. Deals Off

Chapter 3 – Deals Off

"Why did you let me play poker all night?" As Bart expected, Dandy complained all morning.

"We both warned you last night," Bart responded.

"Yes, but," Jim started, and Bret quickly cut him off.

"No buts about it."

"We don't want to hear it, Jim. If that's all you've got to talk about, just keep quiet." Bart didn't want to hear about it any more than Bret did. And Jim, in his wisdom, stayed reasonably silent the rest of the day.

The plan was to stop in Fredericksburg and repeat the previous night, minus the round-the-clock poker playing. Hopefully, Dandy had learned his lesson. They checked in to the Fredericksburg Hotel, ordered baths to wash off the trail dust, and Bret and Bart changed clothes. Then the brothers headed for the dining room, and Jim headed for bed.

Bret was just as successful with poker as he had been the night before, Bart slightly less so. Both retired for the night right around midnight, with every intention of having breakfast at 5 in the morning. This time Jim was bright eyed and bushy tailed and joined them.

"You look a whole lot better, my friend," Bart remarked.

"At least you won't be complaining all day," Bret added.

"I say, old boys, at least I won't be desperately trying to stay awake today. That was a painful lesson to learn if I do say so myself. But at least I learned it. Not to change the subject, but can we make it to Laredo in two days?"

"Probably not," Bret answered. "San Antonio today, then two more days to Laredo. It's gonna be longer comin' back, I'm afraid. Are you still gonna feel like spending a night in Mexico?"

Dandy Jim just grinned. "You never know, old man. You never know."

The ride from Fredericksburg to San Antonio was much more pleasant, and Dandy Jim behaved himself. When they got to San Antonio Bret sent a wire to Bill Hickman, the man selling him the Mustang's, telling him they were in San Antone and should be in Laredo within two days. That's when everything began to go wrong.

Hickman sent a wire back to tell Bret that he'd sold the horses to someone else. Bret just about came unglued; he'd waited so long for them and now to have them pulled out from under him like that was almost too much to bear. He wired back to Hickman and asked why, he thought they had a deal. Hickman said he hadn't heard from Maverick in so long that when someone else came along that wanted them, he had no choice.

"What am I gonna do, Bart? You know how long I searched for those horses!"

Bart understood how upset his brother was, and made a suggestion. "Why don't you wire him back and see if he can get more of the Mustangs? And see how long it will take if he can, and what the price is now?"

"Good idea," Bret answered eagerly and hurried back over to the telegraph office.

"Well, well, I didn't know Brother Bret could move that fast."

"It ain't funny, Jim, least not to him it ain't," Bart replied

Dandy looked absolutely put out. "I know it's not, Bart. How about we go get a drink?"

"I don't drink."

"Well, I do, and I need one right about now. Bret will find us."

"Alright, I could stand some coffee."

There was a saloon right next to the telegraph office, and that's where they headed. True to his word, Jim requested bourbon and Bart coffee. They sat for almost thirty minutes before Bret wandered inside, looking somewhat relieved. "Coffee, barkeep," he ordered. "Let's get a table. We could be here a while."

Bart raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Dandy Jim spoke up, however. "The news . . . good, bad or indifferent?"

"A mixed bag, I have to say. He can get another herd, and the price is the same."

"I say, old man, that sounds like pure good news to me," Jim remarked.

Bart finally said something. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"It's gonna take him five days to get them."

"Shit." Bart didn't swear much; this situation was worth it.

Jim thought for a minute. "Look here, that's not all bad. It gives us the two days we needed to get to Laredo and three days in Mexico."

Bret shot a glance at Jim. "Every once in a while you say somethin' intelligent, Dandy."

"Thank you. I think."

Bart reminded them of the original problem. "You're carryin' all that money, pappy. You got to do somethin' with it."

"Wire it to the First National Bank of Laredo in your name. That way we can go to Mexico and not worry."

"Looks like I was wrong. That's the second time you said somethin' intelligent," Bret slapped Jim on the back. "Have another bourbon on me. Barkeep, another coffee and a bourbon."

Bret stood up and laid some money on the table. "I'll be right back."

"I assume he's going to Wells Fargo," Dandy thought out loud.

"Yep, the telegraph office can't handle a wire that big."

"I don't know about you, my fine friend, but I can't stand these clothes. Let's go check into the Palace Arms Hotel like we were going to and get cleaned up. Then a big, juicy steak sounds fabulous. I'll even wait here while you run and tell big brother what we're doing." Dandy signaled the bartender to bring another bourbon and sat down. "Oh dear, my boots are a right mess. Bartender, is there a bootblack available anywhere?"


	4. Laredo

Chapter 4 – Laredo

They took their time getting to Laredo and arrived some two and a half days later. Bret went straight to Bill Hickman's house while Bart and Jim settled in at the Laredo Arms Hotel. By the time Bret got to the hotel his brother and Dandy Jim had bathed and changed clothes and looked more like gamblers than horse ranchers. They met Bret in the dining room for coffee and tea.

"What did you find out?" Bart questioned his brother.

"Well, he's got half a dozen Mustangs right now. They looked pretty good, so I told him the money was at the First National Bank of Laredo and he could verify it but he couldn't get it until I released it. He still needed the three days and if I would come back then he'd have a full herd for me. I told him we'd be there on Friday to look over the horses. Looks like you get your three days in Mexico, Jim."

Jim smiled that little smirk of his and nodded. "How about Monterrey?"

Bart shook his head. "Can't go there. Sergio Medina's family is still there, and I happen to be married to their ex-daughter-in-law. They wouldn't look on me too kindly."

"Then what about Colombia? You know anybody there that wants to hang you?"

Bart shook his head again. "Nope. Colombia is fine with me."

"Bret?"

"I'm not goin'. I'm gonna stay here and see what kind of horses Hickman gets."

Jim's walking stick had re-appeared and he tapped dirt off of Bret's boots with it, knowing it would irritate him. "Oh no, you don't. You agreed to Mexico, and you're going with us." He flicked ash off his cigar. "Besides, you never know what kind of trouble we might get into. We might need your, um, expertise to get us out."

"What expertise?"

"Precisely."

"I don't want . . . "

Bart interrupted. "He could be right, you know. After all, he has been. Twice."

Jim snorted, a most unexpected and quite inelegant sound. "Humorous, little brother. Is this what working together has done to your sense of humor? And by the way, big brother, to put it in terms you will understand, you stink. Can you find it in your heart to relieve us of this offensive smell as soon as possible? I find it affecting my olfactory nerves most unpleasantly."

Bret just glared at Jim, a pretty fair version of Pappy's dreaded glare, and turned toward his brother. "I will arrange for a bath," he told Bart. "As for you, Mr. Buckley, I see that you've reverted to type. I'm stayin' here. You can wire me if you get into trouble. And please refrain from doing anythin' illegal. I have to put up with you, but I don't have to like it. Bart, decide who you're gonna eat dinner with, him or me. Your choice."

"Bret, it doesn't have to be this way. Dandy's only tryin' to get a rise out of you. You know that. And you were ridin' him pretty hard comin' down here, so you gotta expect him to react at some point. And that's just what he's done."

Bret's head shook emphatically. "No, I've had enough. I knew this was a bad idea from the start and I did it anyway. I'm not going to Mexico, no matter what Mr. Perfect says. And that's final." He shoved his chair back from the table and grabbed his coat, then stalked over to the front desk. After a short conversation with the desk clerk he went up the stairs to their room and a bath.

Bart turned angrily to Jim. "Why do you do that? Why do you find it necessary to get him so worked up over something so trivial in the scheme of things? What happened to the man who was gonna be friendlier, and kinder, and all those other things you just trashed?"

Dandy just shrugged. "Big brother is going to do whatever he wants to do. My remarks do nothing to affect what his decision is. And what about you? Are you backing out of going to Mexico?"

Bart's better senses told him to tell Jim yes, he was backing out of going to Mexico. Everything in him said "Yes, I'm not going!" but the words that came out of his mouth were "No, I'm not backing out."

"Then let's eat supper so we can get up early and leave tomorrow morning."

Bart sighed and nodded, then waved the waitress over.

XXXXXXXX

Bart found Bret later and they took a walk to the livery and rented a buggy. Bart lit cigars for both of them and Bret headed the buggy towards Bill Hickman's ranch. There was little conversation and both brothers were thoughtful. Finally Bret spoke. "I guess I was a little hard on Dandy."

"Ya think?"

"Where is he?"

"In the saloon playin' poker."

"Are you still goin' to Mexico with him?"

Bart sighed and blew out smoke. "We promised him, Bret."

Bret's tone was a little harsh. "I didn't promise him, Bart. You did. I need to be here where I can see the stock when it comes in and see if it's acceptable or not."

"You can see the stock when we come back from Mexico."

"What's the matter, not looking forward to spending three days alone with Jim?"

"That's not it at all. There's somethin' botherin' me, ever since Travis Cole showed up at my door. I just don't want to go into Mexico. I'd feel better if you were with us, that's all."

"Does it mean that much to you?" Bret stopped the buggy. There was something in Bart's voice that worried him.

"Yeah, it does."

"Alright, let me show you what Hickman's got, then we'll turn around and go back."

"And you'll go with us?"

"Yeah, but I'm not leaving until I've had breakfast, sometime after nine o'clock. That alright with you?"

"Si."

They finished the ride to Hickman's ranch and took a good look at the stock that was already there. Then they climbed in the buggy and returned to Laredo. Bart felt better about going into Mexico, and all three men good a good night's sleep.


	5. Casita de Madre

Chapter 5 – Casita de Madre

Dandy Jim wasn't thrilled with waiting around to have breakfast at nine o'clock, but he couldn't really complain since Bret was going with him and Bart to Mexico. Once the three men were finished and had smoked their cigars, they walked down to the livery, saddled their horses, and were off for Colombia.

It was late afternoon when they arrived. The sun was just beginning to go down, and there was a smoky haze in the air. Bret and Bart both turned to Dandy, hoping that he would know where to go now that they were here. "Follow me," and he headed down an unnamed street that went south and wound around for several miles, eventually arriving at a rather tastefully rundown Mexican hotel, named the Casita de Madre.

"What is this place and how do you know about it?" Bart asked.

"It's actually quite elegant inside," Dandy remarked, without answering Bart's questions.

They went through the front doors and were stunned. The walls, once covered with gold wallpaper, had grown dull. The tastefully upholstered chairs were worn and fraying around the edges, and the once magnificent Spanish rugs that covered the floors had grown thin from wear. The counter at the front desk appeared worn in spots; in need of a new coat of varnish. But all the brass was polished and shined like it was new.

Dandy took the lead at the registration counter. "Señor Buckley, where have you been? We have not seen you in a very long time!" Exclaimed the desk clerk, a short, stout Mexican with a heavy accent.

"I've been up north, Esteban. This is the first time I've been able to get down here."

"It is good to have you here. I will tell all the ladies Señor Buckley is back. They will be pleased to see you. And how do you wish me to handle the room situation, Señor Buckley?"

"My normal suite, Esteban, and two rooms for my friends. Close by mine, if you will."

"Si, Señor Buckley. Here is your key, and the keys to 210 and 212."

They were halfway up the stairs when Bret could stand it no longer. "Your normal suite? Just how do you know this place, Buckley?"

"That's simple, old boy. I used to own part of it. Here are your keys, 210 and 212 are right next to my suite. Come in and have a drink, sit down and rest for a while." Jim opened the door to the suite and it looked as if it had been ready and waiting for him. There was a bottle of brandy with three glasses and a pot of hot coffee with three cups.

"Now wait a minute. How did they know you were coming? Or do they always keep a pot of coffee here?" Bart asked suspiciously.

"There's nothing odd going on, Bart. Esteban simply makes small talk while his son Enrique runs up the back stairs with the refreshments. Sit down, have a cup. It is made from the finest black carada beans in the world. You've never tasted anything like it."

"I have," Bart corrected Jim. "Anderson Garrett has it imported for him. I could drink the whole pot and die happy."

"Then by all means, Jim, pour the coffee," Bret remarked. He took one swallow of the flavorful brew and glanced at Bart. "You've tasted this and never told me?"

Jim poured himself half a cup and filled the rest with brandy. "Yes, it has a delightful aroma, doesn't it?"

Both brothers nodded and then looked around. The downstairs may have been shabby, but there was nothing in this hotel room that could be called that. The chairs looked recently covered, the drapes newly hung; the rugs on the floor were thickly padded and colorful. The furniture looked brand new. Jim saw the two men inspecting the room and informed them, "When I sold my interest in the hotel I retained ownership of this suite. I have it completely restored every two or three years, so it's always fresh and young. I'm afraid your rooms rather resemble downstairs. But I have arranged for you to have the black carada coffee in them."

"I don't care if I sleep on the floor if I've got this stuff to drink," Bret affirmed.

"Me either," added Bart.

"I just wanted you to be aware. Well, how about some food? They have the greatest cantina downstairs. We can get cleaned up and change clothes and I'll meet you at the front desk in twenty minutes."

The brothers went to their rooms and, just as Dandy had informed them, found the surroundings as described, including the coffee. Bret washed up and changed clothes while consuming two more cups of the carada; Bart did the same. Both were downstairs in twenty minutes and met Dandy at the desk. "This way" he led them into the cantina, where delightful aromas arrived from every corner of the place.

"Everything on the menu is wonderful," Jim informed them, and from the smells they believed him.

A young Mexican girl arrived with menus, water, coffee and brandy. "Señor Jim, it is so good to see you again. And who are these fine gentlemen with you tonight?"

"I'm sorry, Rosita, I've forgotten my manners. These are my friends, Bret and Bart Maverick. Gentlemen, this is Esteban's daughter Rosita. You should put yourselves in her hands. She won't steer you wrong."

"That's fine by me. Rosita, just bring us food," Bart instructed.

Bret nodded his head as Rosita poured the coffee. When she'd left the table, Bret turned to Dandy. "Jim, if you had this kind of investment in Colombia, why did you suggest Monterrey first?"

"That's easy. I have a similar arrangement at a place in Monterrey."

In just a few minutes Rosita brought them food that smelled delicious, and the three men proceeded to consume what was on their plates and talk. Bret kept thinking how difficult it was to be irritated with Dandy when he could be this accommodating. Bart still felt uneasy about something, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly what was causing him to feel that way.

When they were finished it seemed appropriate to at least visit the saloon, where they found poker games to their liking and played the night away, not stopping until dawn broke over the hills. All three men staggered to their respective rooms, thoroughly sated. Undressing as quickly as each of them could, they each fell into bed and with a minimal of tossing and turning, fell asleep.


	6. No Answer

Chapter 6 – No Answer

It felt funny to sleep all day; the Mavericks hadn't done that in years. Bart woke first and went down to the front desk; a sweet looking Mexican lady was at the counter. "Si, Señor Maverick, what can I do for you?"

"You have me at a disadvantage, Señora."

"I am sorry. I am Aldonza, Esteban's wife. You are Señor Bart Maverick, Si?"

"I am, Aldonza. Please call me Bart. Can I arrange for a bath to be drawn?"

"Si, Señor Bart. It will be ready in about twenty minutes. The Cantina can serve you breakfast while you wait. I will come get you when it is ready. Is that satisfactory?"

"Si, Aldonza. Muchas Gracias."

Bart strolled into the cantina and found a table. Another of what appeared to be Esteban's daughters appeared with coffee, water and brandy. "You must be Esteban's daughter. You look like Rosita."

"Si, Señor Maverick. I am Jacinta. Rosita is my baby sister. Would you like some Huevos Rancheros? Sausage? Tortillas? Eggs?"

"Sausage and Tortillas, Jacinta. You can take the brandy with you and leave the coffee. My brother and I don't drink."

Bart looked around the cantina. Now that it was daylight, he could see that it was in much better shape than the lobby, having been recently painted. He poured himself more coffee and in just a few minutes Jacinta arrived with a plate of sausage, and a full tortilla holder. "Do you have any butter, Jacinta?"

She nodded and hurried off. Bart started on his sausage just as his brother sat down. Bret grabbed a sausage and turned his cup over, then poured coffee for both of them. Jacinta reappeared with butter and a big smile for Bret. "Señor Maverick, Eggs? Sausage? Tortillas? Huevos Rancheros?"

"All of the last three, Jacinta. But you can skip the butter. My brother is a deviant."

"Can I help it if I like butter on my tortillas?"

"Yes, you can. I don't suppose you've seen Dandy yet, eh?"

Bart shook his head. "No sign of him. I've got . . . "

"A bath scheduled, I know. Mine will be right behind yours."

"I'm sure we have plenty of time before Dandy . . . "

"Wrong, gentlemen," came a voice from the rear of the cantina. Dandy, clean and in fresh clothes, using his walking stick and carrying a cup of coffee, strolled forward to sit at their table. "As you can see, I'm alive and well. I've been up since two o'clock. I thought you two were going to sleep the day away."

"Jim, up before us? The world is ending," Bret mumbled.

"Señor Bart, your bath is ready," Aldonza informed him, and Bart left money on the table, grabbed one last sausage, and followed her upstairs to the bath. Just then Jacinta brought Bret's breakfast.

Jim took one look at the plates and shook his head. "Do you always eat like that?" he asked.

Bret pointed to the empty chair as he wrapped a tortilla around a sausage and started in on his Heuvos Rancheros. "Might as well sit down. I ain't gonna bite you."

"Such an elegant invitation. How could I resist?" Jacinta was there in a minute with a full pot of coffee and the brandy. "Ah, Jacinta, you read my mind."

Bret had an amused look on his face as Dandy sat down. "So now that we're here, what is there to do?"

XXXXXXXX

The three men gathered at the stables and collected their horses, then rode to the far side of Colombia, where they found suitable gambling opportunities. This time they only stayed until dark, then found a cantina to eat at. Their meal over, they mounted their horses and returned to the Casita de Madre. They intended to go to bed at a reasonable time, so they would have a good nights sleep before their final day in Columbia.

Bret was just about to leave his room the next morning when a note was slipped under his door. He opened it and read it once, then reread it. He hurriedly left his room and rushed to Dandy's suite, knocking furiously until Dandy opened the door. Bret shoved the note at him and demanded, "Read this."

Jim did just that as Bret rushed to Bart's room and tried the door. It was locked and there was no answer when he pounded on it. Jim ran downstairs and got the passkey from Aldonza before Bret could beat the door in. When they got the lock open all they found was a room that looked like a hurricane had torn through it, but no Bart.

1


	7. Gone, Gone, Gone

Chapter 7 – Gone, Gone, Gone

Bart tried to open his eyes but discovered they were covered by a bandana. Similarly, he was gagged and couldn't make a sound. Upon further examination he found his hands tied behind his back and, to finish off the picture, his legs were bound together. '_Well,'_ he thought, _'somebody's gone to a lot of trouble to make sure I won't get away.'_

He took several minutes to further assess his situation. From the rough bouncing around he assumed he was in the back of a wagon traveling over a dirt road. On occasion he could feel straw scratching his face. He strained to hear something, anything, but there was no sound save for the clop-clop-clop-clop of the horse's feet. He had no idea where he was or where he was going, or who had kidnapped him for that matter. All he knew was that he was highly uncomfortable and was having trouble breathing through the gag in his mouth.

He had no idea how long he'd been in this position, or how much longer he had to go. Unable to answer any of those questions, he turned his attention to who it was that had taken him. Obviously, Travis Cole was out, which was a relief to know. He scoured his memory for anyone that might want to take him and could find no one. His frustration grew the longer he tried to think of someone, and just when he was about to give up he heard a voice singing in Spanish. It had to be the driver, and he couldn't understand very much, but he heard the words "always love you." They gave him no clue, but at least he knew he was still in Mexico.

He struggled against his bindings and made no headway; after a while he passed out from the efforts. He found himself exhausted and slept the rest of the day.

When he came to he was no longer in the wagon He was sitting in a chair, hands bound behind him. The blindfold and the gag had been removed, and at least he was more comfortable. He looked around and tried to determine where he was. It seemed to be inside a nondescript room of some sort with tile on the floor and stucco on the walls. He hadn't been awake very long when he heard footsteps in the hall and a tall, thin Mexican entered the room. The man had a tray in one hand and a pistola in the other. There was a plate of food and a glass of water on the tray. The man began to untie Bart but stopped when Bart asked, "café? "The guard (obviously) understood and left quickly. In just a minute he was back with a pot of coffee and a cup. He untied Bart's hands, then backed up into the doorway and stood with his pistola pointed at Bart. "Comer."

Bart didn't hesitate. He wolfed down the food, washing it down with three cups of coffee. The brew certainly wasn't as good as the black carada coffee back at the Casita, but it was better than nothing. "Dónde estoy?" (Where am I?) The guard ignored him and moved to retie his hands behind him, then picked up the tray and reholstered the pistola. He exited the room and left Bart no wiser than he'd been before.

XXXXXXXX

"I knew we shouldn't have come to Mexico," Bret insisted.

"Who knew they'd still be after him almost twenty years later?" Dandy asked.

"Who knew Travis Cole would still be after him twenty years later? And they're not after him . . . they're after Doralice." Bret unfolded the ransom note and read it one more time.

'_Bret Maverick – We have taken your brother and am holding him hostage. We will keep him hostage until you pay the ransom we want for him. The ransom is his wife, Doralice Donovan Medina. She was supposed to hang for the murder of our son, Sergio Medina, and he stole her from us. We want her back so that the original sentence may be carried out. You have four days to pay the ransom and turn Doralice Medina over to us or we will hang your brother in her place. We will not accept any other ransom. Singed, Donda and Estella Medina.'_

"What do I do, Dandy?" Bret wailed.

"Well, there's no sense going to the authorities, that's for sure. I think the first thing you better do is send for Doralice."

"You don't honestly think . . . "

"Of course not, man. But she needs to be here. This is her husband we're talking about. Then we need to sit down and formulate a plan, just in case. I'll go down and talk to Aldonza and Esteban, and see what they can tell me about the Medinas. You go over and send a telegram to Doralice. I think you better tell her the truth about what's going on, just so she understands the urgency of the situation."

"Alright. Where's the telegraph office?"

"Take the road out of here and when you get to the first cross street, turn left and go about a block. You'll see the telégrafo sign out front."

"I'll meet you back here when I've got a reply."

"Good luck."

XXXXXXXX

Doralice heard the knocking at the door and found Dave Parker standing there with a telegram in his hands. "Didn't mean to read this, Doralice, but I figured you needed to get it right away." He handed her the telegram and remained in the doorway, assuming she might need some help. She read the wire over and sagged somewhat when she read it.

"My God," she murmured. "Dave, can you take me back to Little Bend right away? I just need to throw some things into a valise. I'll be ready to go in five minutes."

"Sure, I can. Want me to have your horse saddled?"

"Please. I'll be ready when you come back with her." And she was gone up the stairs, with the telegram lying on the floor. Dave picked it up and read it on the way to the barn.

'_Doralice. The Medina family has kidnapped Bart and are holding him for ransom. They threaten to hang him if you don't turn yourself over to them in four days. They intend to hang you. Please come to Colombia as soon as possible, you need to be here just in case we can't free him. In all haste, Bret.'_

Dave hurried to the barn to have Killarney saddled, while Doralice threw some things in a small valise. She hurried back down the stairs and ran into the kitchen, explaining briefly what was happening to Lily Mae and flying back to the door. Dave was there with Killarney; he helped her mount and they raced down the road back towards town. The stage for Laredo left in one hour, and Doralice intended to be on it.


	8. Hostage

Chapter 8 – Hostage

The routine continued for Bart Maverick. Morning and night the tall Mexican brought him food, water and coffee, never saying anything. Bart asked the same questions, "Where am I? Why am I here?" and got no answers. On the second day of his capture, he was untied and left alone, locked in the same room. On the third day of his imprisonment, he was dozing in the corner of the room when he heard the door opening unexpectedly. He sat up hurriedly and found an elderly Mexican couple had entered the room. The man carried a gun, the Señorita was unarmed.

"Good afternoon, Señor Maverick. As you might have guessed by now, we are Donda and Estella Medina. Twenty years ago Doralice Medina was sentenced to be hanged by the Mexican justice system for the murder of our son, Sergio Medina. You prevented that by stealing her away from the Federales. We are very old and intend to see that sentence carried out. The only way we could ensure justice would eventually prevail was to kidnap you and hold you for ransom. That ransom, as you may have guessed, is Doralice Medina.

"Your companions, Señors Maverick and Buckley, were given four days to produce this murderer. Tomorrow is the fourth day. We are willing to wait until sundown tomorrow, but if the ransom has not been paid by that time, the sentence will be executed upon an alternative party. That party is you, Señor Maverick. It is very simple, if we do not have Doralice Medina to hang, we will hang you in her place."

Bart took this all in while retaining his poker face. He had no doubt that Donda Medina was dead serious and he also had no intention of turning his wife over to the Medina's. In a low and steady voice, he answered their threat. "There was no murder committed by Doralice Medina; she shot your son in self-defense. She has been cleared of any charges by the Texas Rangers, an arrangement agreed to by your own Presidente.

"As you know, she has been my wife for many years; she is the mother of our six children. I will not allow you to carry out your form of vigilante justice; there will be no exchange. Therefore you might as well extract your pound of flesh now and hang me in her place."

Donda whispered briefly to his wife, then nodded his head. "If this is your wish, Señor Maverick, this is what shall be done. However, we will not execute the sentence until sundown tomorrow, as originally set forth."

Señor Medina linked arms with his wife and escorted her from the room. He returned momentarily and addressed Bart once again, briefly. "I understand your feelings, Señor. However, we will allow you the time should you wish to change your mind. Buena Noches."

Estella turned to Donda once they'd left and locked the room they were holding Bart in. "Confirmaste que el asesino está en camino aquí?" (Did you confirm that the murderer was on the way here?)

"Si, ella estará aquí mañana." (Yes, she will be here tomorrow.)

Bart sat there, stunned, now that they were gone. He prayed to God that Bret and Dandy were working on a way to get him out of this mess. He had no desire to die, but if it came down to his life or the life of his beloved Doralice, his would end tomorrow at sundown.

XXXXXXXX

Bret had sent the telegram to Doralice and gotten this reply:

'_On my way, Doralice.'_

He handed the telegram to Dandy, who read it over as they were sitting down to supper. "Good, just in case, she'll be here."

"What did you learn from Aldonza and Esteban?" Bret had a plate of food in front of him, which he was pushing around and trying to eat. Dandy had insisted he have something besides coffee.

"Not much. There's been a reward out for Doralice or Bart for years but most people didn't take it seriously. At least those outside of Monterrey didn't. Esteban checked the register and there was a man named Virgil Harvey from Monterrey here the first night we checked in. He left the next morning; Esteban thinks he was the one that notified the Medina's Bart was here, and they set their ransom plan in motion. He assumes that Bart is being held at their hacienda in Monterrey."

"Let's ride down there tomorrow and see what we can find out about the house. Sunrise?"

"Um, these hours are killing me, old man."

"Take your pick, Dandy. Either the hours will kill you or I will."

"No need to get hostile, Maverick. I'll be ready at sunrise. Bart is my friend, too, and I've no intention of letting either him or that lovely lady he's married to hang."

"Just wanted to be sure you understood me, Buckley."

XXXXXXXX

Doralice Maverick sat in the stagecoach rubbing her hands together. She couldn't wait to get to Laredo, where Bret and Dandy were going to meet her. '_Poor Bart'_, was all she could think of. He was being held captive for her sins, and no matter what anybody said, she couldn't let that stand. She knew what he was thinking; the way his mind worked, he fully intended to hang in her place.

There had to be a way out of this, and she was depending on Bret and James to find it. After all they'd gone through, she couldn't lose him now. The children needed their father, and she needed her husband. More than that, he was her soul mate, the love of her life.

She could hear the horses clop-clop-clop-clopping, and all she could think was _'faster-faster-faster-faster. Dear Lord God, please let us get there in time._


	9. Tyrant

Chapter 9 – Tyrant

The next day at sunrise Bret and Dandy set out for Monterrey and the estate of Donda and Estella Medina. It was, for them, the third day of the kidnapping, and it took riding most of the day to reach their destination. They followed the directions they'd received from Esteban, keeping them off the main streets.

The two of them had dressed in their horse-herding clothes and borrowed two sombreros from Esteban that he'd used as decorations in the cantina, so they were old and well-worn. At least they didn't look like gringos and would be harder to spot.

They found the Medina Hacienda with no trouble and were both in awe of the size of the place. They circled the compound to see if there were any obvious guards; they couldn't find any. The Medinas were well-respected in Monterrey and had little to fear from the locals. That also meant that if they needed help, it wouldn't be available.

They rode down a side street that gave them a reasonable view of the Hacienda. "What do you think?" Bret asked.

"Hard to tell, the way it's built, but if I had to guess I'd say they've got him in this wing over here." Dandy pointed to a single story room that jutted off from the main house. "I'd say they added that room just for this purpose, so if they were ever lucky enough to capture one of them, they'd have a place to put them."

"What kind of people build a separate room 'just in case'?"

"People that are very vindictive, or in incredible pain."

"You got any ideas about gettin' him out?"

Dandy nodded his head. "Yes, but you're not going to like it."

"I'll like anything that gets my brother out of there alive."

"It involves Doralice and Dynamite," Dandy informed Bret calmly.

"You're right, I don't like it."

XXXXXXXX

The stagecoach pulled into Laredo that afternoon. Doralice looked everywhere but there was no Bret, no James. She went to the Wells Fargo telegraph office and found a wire from Bret.

'_Inexplicably delayed. Go next door to the hotel and ask for the key to room 314. Go straight there and lock the door. We will be there by dinner. If you're hungry now order room service. Keep the faith, Bret.'_

She knew there was some reason for keeping her hidden; more than likely the Medina's. She did as told and went straight to the hotel, got the key for room 314 and got up the stairs as fast as she could. She locked the door behind her and sat down on the bed to catch her breath. What time was it now? Almost four o'clock. That meant the boys should be here within the next two or three hours. She had no idea what they had planned but trusted Bret and James to do their best to rescue Bart. If they couldn't . . . no, she wasn't going to think like that. She was sure they'd have a plan of some kind.

She was tired, worn out. She laid back on the bed just to rest a little while and quickly fell asleep. She stayed that way until she heard the doorknob rattle. She was instantly awake. By the time she sat up James had entered the room, then Bret. She hugged Dandy, hugged and kissed Bret, and told them how happy she was to see them.

"Hope the wire wasn't too confusin'. I had to write it that way in case one of the Medina's people got their hands on it. We were in Monterrey today, casing the Medina Hacienda and comin' up with a plan to get Bart out."

"We were hoping to be able to get him out without using you, but it doesn't look like we can," Dandy James added.

"Any way you use me is fine," Doralice finished for them.

"It's not as dangerous as it could be, but it's bad enough." Bret still wasn't happy about using her at all, but he'd come to the conclusion that she had to be the bait.

"Here's the plan," and Dandy started in. It took almost half an hour to explain it to her, and when he was finished, she shook her head.

"I have to agree with Bret, it sounds dangerous, and it scares me," Doralice said in a soft voice.

"Does that mean you won't do it?" Dandy asked.

"No sir, it does not. I will do anything that will bring my husband home to me safely. And this is the only thing that stands a chance. Have you got a fast horse for me?"

"Taken care of."

"When do we leave?"

"Breakfast is at sunrise, downstairs. Esteban has it all arranged. We will be seated in the back and no one will be seated close to us. We'll leave as soon as we're finished."

"I can't eat, Dandy."

"Oh yes you will. You can't go the whole day without food, and we won't let you."

"He's right, Doralice. Dandy forced me to eat one day and I'm glad he did."

"Tyrant."

"You bet your bottom dollar, Mrs. Maverick."


	10. Amen

Chapter 10 – Amen

The three people at the back table in the cantina were almost finished with breakfast as the sun rose over the hills to the east. The man they were preparing to go liberate sat in the locked room in Monterrey, wondering if they were going to try and rescue him, or if he would hang that evening as the sun went down. At this exact moment he wasn't sure if he cared, as long as Doralice was still safely tucked away in Little Bend. What he didn't know, of course, is that she was one of the three in the cantina.

"Are we ready?" Dandy asked.

"Did you get . . . ?" Bret began.

"All taken care of," came the reply.

"Aldonza has a serape and a sombrero for you at the front desk. We want to keep you under wraps as much as possible. At least until we get to Monterrey. Do you have any questions?" Bret asked, finally.

"No. Let's go," Doralice answered.

They stopped at the front desk and picked up the serape and the sombrero, put their sombreros on and started to leave. "Ve con Dios," Aldonza called after them.

The ride was mostly silent. They arrived about lunchtime, and Bret stopped and bought a horse and saddle for Bart. For the first time, Dandy was able to get a closer look at the structure. At the far side of the single-story room he found a tiny window with bars on it. He carefully approached the window, being cautious to make sure there was no one around that could see him.

"Bart," he called softly several times.

He finally got a tentative answer. "Dandy?"

"Stay in the near corner and protect yourself as much as you can," came the reply.

"What . . ." was as much as Bart got out before Dandy had to walk away, in fear of being seen. He went quickly back to his horse and started preparing the dynamite. Meanwhile, Bret and Doralice got into position on the hill above the main side of the hacienda and removed their disguises, the sombreros and the serape. They stayed on their horses to make a fast escape.

As soon as the dynamite was ready, Dandy lit the fuses and ran for his life. He'd planted it at the base of the walls on the side that Bret and Doralice were facing and Bret yelled out, "Donda and Estella Medina! This is Bret Maverick and Doralice Medina Maverick! Come get us!"

Once they were seen and everyone started running for that side of the building, they made their escape. Within three seconds or so the dynamite exploded, blasting a massive hole in the wall and collapsing most of the main hacienda building.

The door to Bart's cell was torn off, and large chunks of adobe reigned down on him, but when the downpour stopped, Bart was able to struggle to his feet and escape the prison. He couldn't see anything in the dust and rubble, but he could hear Dandy's voice and followed it down a hallway until he found two strong arms around him that led him out and straight to a horse.

"What did you two do?" he asked between coughing up adobe dust.

"Don't talk, just ride," Dandy told him, and they rode frantically until they were out of the city and had arrived at the designated meeting place. Both men got down off their horses and entered a tiny cantina, far off the beaten path, just about ten miles from the border. Bart took note of the two horses out front but didn't pay any attention to them. That is, until he saw a beautiful blonde sitting in the back with his brother drinking a beer.

"Doralice?!" It was the only word he could get out.

"That would be me."

"What are you doing here?" There was a mixture of anger and disbelief in his voice.

"They needed a decoy, and I was the best one they had."

"You mean you lured everyone to the north side of the hacienda?"

"I did indeed." She paused. "Well, Bret and I did."

Bart bowed his head. "I would have given up my life for you."

"And I for you."

"Bret, Dandy, thank you both that we didn't have to."

"What do we do now?" Doralice asked.

Bret was the one that spoke first. "Seems to me we've got a herd of horses to take home."

"Amen," Bart added.

"Don't you mean forever and ever, Amen?" Doralice asked.

"I mean anything that gets us home safe." Bart offered his hand to his wife and pulled her to him. "And I'm sending you home with Dandy. Bret and me can drive the horses. I want to know you're protected."

Dandy James tried not to look as pleased as he felt. He'd much rather spend three days in a stagecoach with a beautiful woman than herd horses any day of the week. Even if her name was Maverick.

The End

1


End file.
